Los buenos lazos jamás se rompen
by Milagrito
Summary: Tomoyo está triste ya que tiene que irse a vivir a Tokyo y dejar atrás su vida con sus amigas y su colegio en Tomoeda pero Sakura le hace una promesa… "Te prometo que… nos volveremos a ver algún día". Dedicado a mi nee-chan.


Este one–shot está dedicado a una de las personas más especiales e importantes para mí: Mi nee–chan… ¡Te quiero muchísimo!... Nunca habrá nadie con quien hablar cara a cara sobre animes, manga y todas esas cosas japonesas… Quiero decirte que cuentas conmigo para siempre :B.

Debo agregar que esta historia NO es Yuri… Trata sobre la amistad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Título: Mejores Amigas.

Resumen: _Tomoyo está triste ya que tiene que irse a vivir a Tokyo y dejar atrás su vida con sus amigas y su colegio en Tomoeda pero Sakura le hace una promesa… "Te prometo que… nos volveremos a ver algún día"._

Categoría: Friendship.

Personajes: Sakura Kinomoto/Tomoyo Daidouji.

Rated: K+

Advertencias: Ninguna.

¡Ah, por cierto! Hay algo de Sakura/Shaoran –no podía faltar…–

Oh, aquí ya todos tienen entre 15 y 16 años…

Creo que eso es todo lo necesario. ¡A leer!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Era un día soleado, con los pajaritos cantando sin cesar, los adultos con sus compras, los ancianos dándoles de comer a los animales y los jóvenes en sus escuelas aprendiendo nuevas cosas, una de esos jóvenes era Kinomoto Sakura, quien estaba nerviosa ya que estaban a punto de comenzar las clases y nada que llegaba su mejor amiga, Daidouji Tomoyo. Y eso que ya ella había llegado, siendo siempre la última en llegar. Estaba tan nerviosa y desesperada que su compañero de atrás –que por cierto, es el chico que le gusta– le preguntó que qué le sucedía.

– Oh, no es nada… – respondió ella soltando una risita mientras se sonrojaba – es que Tomoyo todavía no llega y no sé que le ha pasado – explicó.

– Escuché que Daidouji no iba a venir hoy ya que se van a mudar a Tokyo – le dijo el muchacho. Al escucharle el corazón se le paró… _¿Se iba? ¿Su mejor amiga se iba de la ciudad y no le había dicho?. _Shaoran –su compañero de atrás– la notó petrificada y se posó delante de ella para luego pasar una mano enfrente de ella para que la siguiera con la mirada, cosa que nunca pasó.

– ¡¿Estas bien, Kinomoto? – preguntó exasperado. No se movía, no respiraba, no pestañeaba… ¡Casi parecía muer… muerta!

– ¿¡Eh! Oh, perdón, perdón… ¿Escuché bien? ¿Tomoyo–chan se irá de la ciudad? – preguntó cuando salió de su ensimismamiento.

– Creo que no te debí decir… me siento un chismoso – dijo este mientras bajaba la cabeza y suspiraba –

– Oh, no… claro que no – se apresuró en decir Sakura tratando de animarlo –. Hiciste muy bien… ¿Sabes cuándo se va? –

– Creo que hoy… – dijo este sonrojado ya que Sakura se le había acercado más de lo necesario.

– ¡¿Qué? ¿¡Hoy! – preguntó tirando toda la tranquilidad que había logrado reunir por la borda –

– Sí, hoy… ahorita debe estar en el aeropuerto – comentó Shaoran.

– Gracias, Li–kun – dijo rápidamente Sakura para luego darle un besito en la mejilla a Shaoran quien se puso rojísimo, cosa que Sakura no notó –o eso creyó él– ya que se encontraba en el pasillo corriendo hacia la salida tratando de que no la pillaran –

Shaoran observó como Sakura salía como un bólido para luego tocarse en la mejilla donde Sakura le había dado el beso. Se puso más rojo al ver que todos en el salón de clases de le habían quedado viendo. Recostó la cabeza en su mochila, que reposaba arriba de su pupitre como siempre había hecho tratando de ignorar a todos los que cuchicheaban cosas como "Sakura y Shaoran son novios" o cuando cantaban la típica canción de "Sakura y Shaoran, debajo de un árbol dándose un besito".

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sakura corría cual Meteoro hacia el aeropuerto de Tomoeda; tenía que ver a Tomoyo. Gracias a Shaoran se enteró de lo de Tomoyo. _Shaoran… se veía tan adorable cuando se sonrojó._

Ya a lo lejos pudo divisar un edificio que delante de éste había un cartel que tenía escrito "Aeropuerto Tomoeda", corrió con más fuerza hasta llegar a la puerta.

Buscó con la mirada a Tomoyo, hasta que encontró a una señora peliroja acompañada de una adolescente de pelo obscuro. Llego hasta ellos para luego poner sus manos sobre las rodillas y tomar aire.

– Tomo… Tomoyo – trató de llamar cansada de tanto correr – ¿Planeabas irte de aquí sin despedirte de mí? – preguntó esta mirando a su mejor amiga luego de tomar su atención.

– Sakura–chan – se limitó a decir esta sorprendida –

– ¿Sabes? Sabía que este día llegaría… el día en que alguna de las dos nos debamos separar – le dijo esta mirándole.

– No podíamos durar toda la vida juntas – continuó Sakura – pero ¿Sabes qué?... Yo sé que nos volveremos a ver algún día… Y antes de que te vayas, quiero decirte que eres una de las personas más importante en mi vida –

– Sakura–chan… – dijo esta con los ojos aguados a punto de llorar –. Tú también eres una persona especial para mí…

– _Vuelo 27 favor de ir a la salida 4 para montar al avión_ – dijo una voz de mujer en el altavoz.

– Es nuestro vuelo, querida… – le dijo la madre de Tomoyo a esta –.

– Ya voy, madre – le dijo esta para luego voltearse hacia Sakura – Te quiero mucho, nunca te olvidaré, Sakura–chan – dijo esta llorando abrazando a su mejor amiga.

– ¿Por qué hablas como si ya no nos vamos a volver a ver? – le preguntó esta llorando como magdalena –

– Por… porque du–dudo que nos volvamos a… ver – le respondió esta tratando de hablar normal gracias a los sollozos.

– ¿Qué? No digas eso – dijo Sakura separándose de ella mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y las de Tomoyo – Te prometo algo… Te prometo que nos volveremos a ver pase lo que pase,_ nee-chan_– le dijo esta sonriendo –.

– Prometido, nee-chan – le respondió esta uniendo su dedo meñique con el de Sakura.

Sakura observó cómo Tomoyo y su madre se alejaban, subiendo al avión mientras que una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla derecha. Cumpliría su promesa. Sabía que se volverían a ver y que eso no acabaría con la linda amistad que habían logrado a través de los años. Por ahora, disfrutaría con sus otras amigas y se llamarían a través de Internet o teléfono.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¡Taran!... Como ya dije: Este one-shot está dedicado a una de mis mejores amigas que se tiene que ir dentro de poco a otro país… Sé que nos volveremos a ver, nee-chan(: y que pase lo que pase nunca, nunca perderemos nuestra linda amistad.

¡Te quiero muchísimo! Y no habrá persona que te pueda reemplazar :'(.

¿Merece algún review?

Potu-mana


End file.
